One problem recognized by the present inventors concerns the loading of new documents onto an online information retrieval system. Loading generally entails indexing the documents to facilitate searching using Boolean or natural language search algorithms and then adding the documents and the corresponding index data to an existing database and index file.
Conventionally, a large and costly server, such as a Sun Microsystems 6500 or 6800, was purchased and programmed to specifically serve the loading needs of a given set of databases or collections. Unfortunately, this reliance of a single server makes the system vulnerable to server malfunctions or crashes during the loading process. In many instances, a crash necessitates the reloading of the entire quantity of data, and ultimately delays addition and thus user or subscriber access to new documents. Such delays are particularly significant for time-sensitive data, such as U.S. Supreme Court decisions or breaking news.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized a need for better ways of loading databases in online information retrieval systems.